I Saw the Crate Coming down
by The Whitest Shade Of Pale
Summary: What really happened after the crate hit her?


"_I saw the crate coming down, and that was it until I opened my eyes and saw you guys"_

–

I saw it coming down, getting bigger and bigger, preparing for the inevitable. This crate that was going to pay for a better life, was probably about to cost me my life. I put my arms up, in front of my face, I don't know why, it didn't help much. It's hit me! My head feels like it just exploded, like a dull pain throbbing through my head. It's a really strange feeling, I can't see, I can't move, but I can feel. I can feel the water around me, I can feel the end of the string from the crate tracing a line of fear down my back. I can hear the water around me, my heart beating, which is comforting in a way, aAt least I am not dead. Yet. I can't breathe! Zane! Zane! Help me! All that is coming in is water, my hands have come above my head, and I'm sinking, down..

down..

down...

Zane!

I can hear a splash, that fades as I float further down.

Oh my god! Something is coming towards me, I can feel the water being pushed around. Zane! Where are you? Help me! Something's got me! And its dragging me upwards. I am in the open now, and the thing is still holding me.

"Rikki? Rikki? Can you hear me! Speak to me Rikki!" Someone bellowed. Zane! Zane's here!

Yes I can hear you! He's pushed my hair out of my face, and kissed me. That kiss has warmed me all the way through, now I can breathe. I feel all floppy, he's dragging me through the water. He's laying me on something, the boat! He's holding my hand really tight. I feel like my head has been stuffed full of cotton wool, but over-stuffed, like suffocatingly.

"You need to come here! Rikki She-She's...like..the crate..hit her...HELP ME! HELP HER!"

I think he's on the phone.

"I've gotten her out of the water..Sh-She's breathing, but she's not moving. I need you guys to get here now!"

I'm really cold, I think I'm shaking. Now the boat's moving, bobbing around on the water, I'm being splashed, and I can feel that we are going very, very fast. I'm really cold, Oh...

Woah, we've stopped, I think I'm still a mermaid! Zane! Stop People will see me! He's picked me up, his strong arms lifting me out of the boat. I'm following his every move, like a ragdoll. We're moving now, and my hands keep hitting his leg. He's laying me down, in the sun. I'll be dry soon. I can hear a faint engine noise, getting louder. I think he's taken me to Mako, I can feel the sand underneath me. That familiar feeling goes through me, I'm dry, I'm now a normal person. The engine has gotten to it's loudest, now its stopped. I can sense more people coming. I can feel something warm under my head, and someone's hands around my head.

"Here! Cover her with this! It will warm her up, and keep her head to one side" Lewis! Lewis is here, thank god. I never knew that science nerd would come in handy. Someone's moved my head over.

"Rikki?" That was Emma

"Rikki? Come on please Rikki! Wake up!"

"Come on Rikki!"

"Rikki please"

"Please Rikki"

"Right, these are smelling salts, back off they really stink"

"Come on!"

"Rikki? Please wake up"

Oh my god, what is that smell? That is gross. I need to get away from that smell. I've taken a deep breath, But I'm coughing. I can see! Oh, hello. Cleo is just crushing me to death with a hug. I let all my breath out in one go. I look over at Zane, he's shaking his head at me. What is that supposed to mean?

I try to get up, but I fall down almost immediately.

"Lewis? What's wrong with her?"

"She'll be fine, just let her body get over it. Zane, carry her to your zodiac"

"You should be thankful you're cute" Zane said.

I crinkled my nose.

"I am _not _cute."

"Yes" He breathed "you are"

I raised my hand, and raised my eyebrow, threatening to make it into a fist.

"She's back" Emma chuckled.

–

Okay, I have always wondered what happened between the cut scene in 'danger money,' And also, If anyone wants to say "That wasn't what it was like when I was unconscious/ in a coma, whatever. But that is based on what I can actually -remember- from my own experiences :P Anyway, Hope you liked it :P


End file.
